


Trust me

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан извиняется перед паникующим Гараком за то, что избегал его, и объясняет, почему он отдалился.





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384378) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Отсылка к сериям 14 и 15 пятого сезона — In Purgatory's Shadow и By Inferno's Light.

“Доверьтесь мне, — попросил Джулиан, увидев сжавшегося в углу кардассианца. — Гарак, позвольте мне помочь вам”.  
  
Гарак ничего не ответил, он просто дрожал в углу комнаты своих апартаментов. Джулиан был столь занят войной и тем, чтобы найти время для игры с Майлзом в дартс, что прекратил обедать с Гараком. Однако почти каждую неделю он получал сообщение от медсестры Джабары о том, что Гарак пытался связаться с ним. Он хотел извиниться, но что-то всегда мешало. Джулиан почувствовал себя таким эгоистичным и поверхностным, когда тем, что побудило его наконец разыскать Гарака, стало то, что Джабара не передала ему сообщения на этой неделе. Он пришёл узнать, в порядке ли Гарак, только чтобы обнаружить у него клаустрофобическую атаку.   
  
“Гарак, — сказал Джулиан медленно, осторожно опускаясь на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне Гарака. — Простите, это моя вина”.   
  
“О? — Гарак сглотнул. — Просветите же, как вам удалось вызвать у меня клаустрофобию, прежде чем вы даже родились”. Он издал нервный смешок, который был больше попыткой вдохнуть воздуха, чем смехом.   
  
“Я игнорировал вас и вел себя как настоящий мерзавец, — вздохнул Джулиан. — Это неправильно. Вы мой друг, и я должен был быть с вами, просто… — он куснул губу, понимая, что у него нет достойного оправдания. — Всё так сложно прямо сейчас, я просто был слишком загружен”.  
  
“Сожалею, что я слишком сложен для вас, доктор”, — выплюнул Гарак. Ярость по крайней мере успокаивала его страх хоть немного.   
  
“Вы не слишком сложны. Но… — он должен был Гараку настоящее, искреннее извинение, — мои чувства к вам — да, — ярко-голубые глаза Гарака полностью сфокусировались на Джулиане. — Мне тяжело быть хорошим другом для вас, потому что я эгоист, — Джулиан сел рядом с Гараком и прислонился к стене. — Я хочу быть больше чем другом для вас, — он не мог смотреть на Гарака, делая это признание, поэтому смотрел на пол вместо этого. — Знаю, вы найдёте это жалким, я не смог просто оставаться эмоционально отстранённым, как хороший шпион, — он издал самокритичный смешок. — Но будем честны, вы всегда были эффектным секретным агентом, а я лишь легко влюбляющийся доктор”, — усмехнувшись, Джулиан осмелился взглянуть на Гарака. Он ожидал изумлённой, возможно, даже садистской улыбки, высмеивающей его за то, что он, человек, настолько сентиментален. Вместо этого на лице Гарака он прочёл удивление. Он больше не задыхался, а лишь шокированно смотрел на Джулиана.   
  
“Что вы сказали, доктор?” — прошептал Гарак.  
  
“Я влюблён в вас, — сглотнул Джулиан. Он столько думал об этом, но никогда не озвучивал. — Все наши ланчи я продолжаю убеждать себя, что вы можете чувствовать то же самое. Но в конечном итоге я оказываюсь разочарованным, когда ничего не происходит, и я не хочу обижаться на вас за то, что вы не думаете обо мне так, хотя во всём остальном, боюсь, я мог незаслуженно обвинять вас… — он потряс головой. — Честно говоря, я не знаю, в чём тут логика. Я не планировал этого сознательно. Всего лишь глупая попытка, предпринятая мной, чтобы постараться преодолеть чувства к вам. Вместо этого я только причинил вам боль. — Джулиан потёр лицо и вздохнул. — Не знаю, что вы хотите делать дальше”.   
  
“Вы сказали, что скрывали романтические чувства ко мне, мой дорогой?” — голос Гарака был спокойным, но скептичным. Джулиан чуть рассмеялся и покраснел.   
  
“Когда я был один в лагере… — Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака с виноватой улыбкой, — я представлял, как вы приходите спасти меня. Я имею в виду, что это не было таким уж безумным. Я знал, что Тэйн там, и что если кто-то и распознает меняющегося, то только вы, — он облизал губы, прежде чем продолжить: — Потом, когда я увидел вас, я почти забылся и бросился к вам как настоящий дурак. К счастью, лицо Ворфа поразило меня, шокировало достаточно, чтобы привести в чувство”, — он усмехнулся.   
  
“Доктор… — Гарак опустил ладонь на плечо Джулиана, — вы самое прекрасное и умное создание, какое я знаю, — он подвинулся ближе. — И если бы я мог хотя бы на миг подумать, что вы можете желать меня, я был бы ваш”. Джулиан не мог поверить в это. Он не знал, что сказать. Он смотрел на Гарака несколько минут, просто повторяя про себя сказанное снова и снова. В конце концов, почти из милосердия, Гарак остановил его размышления, соединив их губы в поцелуе.


End file.
